1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk unit that performs at least either information processing of reading out information recorded on a recording surface of a disc recording medium or information processing of recording various pieces of information on the recording surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a slot-in type disk unit has been known as such kind of disk unit, which automatically loads a disc recording medium to a prespecified processing position when the disc recording medium is inserted to a certain position by a user. As the slot-in type disk unit constantly allows the user to insert the disc recording medium, a supporting portion, which rotatably supports the disc recording medium to be rotated during information processing, is retracted from the position for information processing so that the disc recording medium to be inserted will not contact to the supporting portion. When the disc recording medium is inserted and loaded to the certain position, the supporting portion moves the disc recording medium to the position for information processing and rotatably supports it.
As an example of the slot-in type disk unit, a configuration shown in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B has been known. The disk unit shown in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B includes a casing 2 having a slit-like opening to which, for example, an optical disc 1 as a disc recording medium is inserted. Provided in the casing 2 are a disc processing section 3 shown in FIG. 1 and a driving section (not shown) for rotating the disc processing section 3. The disc processing section 3 has a mount 3A rotatably supported in the casing 2, the mount 3A being able to be rotate by the driving section. Provided on the mount 3A are a spindle motor 3B provided on the rotation end side of the mount 3A, a turntable 3C rotatably supporting the optical disc 1 in a detachably attached manner, which is rotated by the drive of the spindle motor 3B, a pickup 3D performing reading processing to read out information recorded on the optical disc 1 and recording processing to record information, and a processor moving unit 3E for moving the pickup 3D in the radial direction of the optical disc 1.
As shown in FIG. 2B, the turn table 3C side of the disc processing section 3 is rotated to the position retracted from the moving path of the optical disc 1 when the optical disc 1 is inserted and ejected through the opening. As shown in FIG. 2A, when the optical disc 1 is inserted to the certain position, the turn table 3C side is rotated to be advanced on the moving path of the optical disc 1, so that the turn table 3C rotatably supports the optical disc 1, allowing to perform reading processing and recording processing.
Incidentally, disk units have been desired to be downsized due to downsizing of recent information-processing equipments. Especially, downsizing has strongly been requested on portable personal computers or the like. If the whole dimension of the conventional disk unit as shown in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B is downsized, in the state that the turn table 3C is retracted from the position for information processing as shown in FIG. 2B, a stepping motor 3E1 of the processor moving unit 3E for moving the pickup 3D and a supporting member 3E4 for rotatably supporting a lead screw 3E3 having an engaging groove 3E2 formed in a spiral manner, to which a locking and unlocking claw 3D1 of the pickup 3D is engaged, may interfere with the casing 2. Therefore, a part of the casing 2 possibly interfering may be cut out. However, a sealing member is necessary to be provided additionally because the respective components, for instance, the pickup 3D may have defect in operation or be damaged due to invasion of dusts from the outside. Thus, it is difficult to enhance manufacturability.